Turned
by LucidDreamer10
Summary: ONE SHOT! When Harry leaves his Aunt and Uncle's home after blowing up his Aunt Marge he is alone, and anything could happen. When Harry's curiosity gets the better of him, what dangers does he face? Short one shot. NO slash. Summer before Third Year. Creature!Harry Vampire!Harry Rated T for adult language. PLEASE R&R!


**Disclaimer: I by no means own Harry Potter, I'm not J. K. Rowling.**

 **A/N: Hey guys, this is a one shot! Last night at 3 AM I had a plot bunny, and I couldn't fall back asleep. I hope you enjoy the story, and if you don't, tell me why in the reviews. Thank you. I would love some feedback, so please review. Certain parts of the story are extracted from the original writing of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, and they are in _italics_. Other parts of the story are also in italics and not taken from the book though too, sorry if it's confusing. Enjoy! :)**

 **This is currently a one shot, but it may be continued later on. Please read and Review.**

* * *

.

 **««««Turned»»»»**

 **.**

* * *

 _Harry tore himself from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the cupboard door burst magically open as he reached it. In seconds, he had heaved his trunk to the front door. He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, stretching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of his books and birthday presents. He wiggled out, seized hedwigs empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to his trunk, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters._

 _"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"_

 _But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand, and aimed it at Uncle Vernon._

 _"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. She deserved what she got. You keep away from me!"_

 _He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door._

 _"I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."_

 _And in the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him, Headwig's cage underneath his arm._

 _..._

 _Harry was now several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart._

 _But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him : panic. Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix: stranded, alone, with nowhere to go, having undoubtedly been expelled from Hogwarts for his burst of magic on Aunt Marge._

 _Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent_ , movement catching his eye. A tall and bone thin figure, dressed in a long cloak headed towards the main road, but turned just before and started up the between Numbers Six and Eight. Another shiver ran down Harry's spine— he had once heard Dudley tell his friends that all the locals knew to avoid that path after nightfall.

Nonetheless, the tall looming figure continued down the path without any hesitation. The figure was quickly blocked from Harry's sight as he continued down the path. Slightly curious, Harry took a couple steps closer to get a look at the figure once more, and saw that he continued walking with an air of complete confidence.

Almost at once, the thin person turned and looked directly at Harry, as if he could sense his presence. Harry quickly took multiple steps back to block himself from the figures view, praying he hadn't been noticed by the man. His knuckles quickly whitener as he gripped his wand harder and his breathing sped up. Fear flowed through Harry's veins like ice as he tried fight the instinct to run. Before Harry could decide to choose between fight or flight, the sound of earth crunching stopped Harry in his tracks.

Quickly he spun around and saw the figure, the man, pacing toward him at startling speed. As he began to pick up his left foot, readying himself break into a sprint, he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and thrown backwards.

Before his mind could even begin to process anything, Harry felt a sharp and piercing stab in the side of his neck. He was very aware of the panting man, or vampire rather, latching onto his neck and disgustingly devouring his blood. Pain ran through his system, he couldn't acknowledge anything but the sharp pain.

Harry shivered again and struggled to remain standing through the loss of blood. He felt himself fall forward and out of reach of the creature just as hit knees hot the rough ground. Fearfully, and unsteady, Harry attempted to try to stand again, he was quickly tackled down as he felt the man latch onto his neck again. Giving a terror filled groan, he tried to move. Before the bloodthirsty vampire could begin to feed again, Harry heard a deep, throaty growl from his left.

A dark, wolf shaped animal came leaping out of the darkness and flew into the man hovering over Harry. Harry heard a surprised yelp escape the man and the was thrown to the ground and pinned down by the canine. Not a second later he heard a gurgling shriek, then a dull crack, followed finally by a victorious bark.

Harry struggled to remain conscious as he heard soft padding steps coming closer, then a small whimper, and felt the light licking on the side of his face. Before Harry completely blacked out he heard a gruff voice softly murmur, "You'll be alright Harry."

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

The morning light immediately blinded Harry as his eyes flew open. Everything from the previous night processed through his brain, fighting the urge to fall back to sleep and pretend that this was all just a dream, Harry sat up warily. He hesitantly opened his eyes again, waiting for the light to blind him again, but it didn't.

Harry looked around curiously, wondering where he was, and fearfully searching the room for danger.

"Morning." A gruff voice said from the doorway, the same gruff voice from the night before.

Harry quickly turned and looked at the man, who was blurry: seeing as he didn't have his glasses, then started furiously grabbing around for his wand, and search for his glasses. Both were tossed into his lap with a small thump, from the man in the doorway.

Harry latched onto his wand and shoved his glasses onto his face before regaining sight of the man. _A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might've been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin._ A small chuckle escaped the man as he looked Harry over.

"Harry!" The man started happily, still chuckling, "You look so much like James when he's first woke up in the mornings!"

Harry narrowed his eyes, hoping the man wouldn't notice the sorrow his eyes held. Quickly, he pushed himself up off the bed and onto the ground, successfully standing, though the floor spun below him, "Who are you?"

It was a simple question, with a certain heaviness to it, filled with fear and hesitancy. If Harry hadn't spoken one wouldn't have been able to tell, he looked at ease, wand pointed at the dirty man, eyes full of conviction, and an air of confidence.

"Sirius Black," the man stated, warily eyeing the young teens wand, "Your godfather, mind you." He added, seeing the flicker of emotion in his godson's eyes.

"I don't have a godfather." Harry said, ground still spinning below him. Suddenly his eyes darkened and he stepped closer to the man and dug his wand into the man's bony chest, "Are you _the_ vampire?"

Seeing the fear laced with hate in Harry's eyes, he soothingly said, "No Harry, I was the Grim like, black dog."

Harry began to open his mouth, questioning the man, when Black began to speak again, "I'm an Animagus, muck like Minerva McGonagall."

"Prove it."

Sirius watched his godson as the words spilled out of his mouth, hidden under the cool facade was uncertainty and fear. And, Sirius realized, pleasantly startled, a small, almost nonexistent trace of hope. A hope for a family. A hope to be accepted. To be Loved.

Wanting to give everything he had to make his godson happy he quickly _popped_ into Padfoot. Warily, the grim like dog walked up to Harry with its held below the shoulders, showing a submissive and respectful attitude. Padfoot looked up at Harry and sniffed him hesitantly. _His pup!_ Wanting attention from the boy, he nudged Harry's hand, moving it to be behind his ear. Slowly, Harry began to scratch the dog and held in a grin. The man wasn't lying! Maybe he really was Harry's godfather.

Rushing to crush the hope he portrayed, he lifted his hand form the dog and nodded, hoping he would turn back into a man.

Understanding Harry's nod, he quickly _popped_ back into human form once more before shooting his godson a wink accompanied with a smirk. "Believe me now?"

Harry looked the man over before cryptically answering, "Possibly, but how do I know you didn't betray my parents?"

Sirius' face hardened and he shook his head, fisting hjs hair, before looking his godson in the eye, "Harry, I would've given my life before I let anything happen to your parents! Or you for that matter. That night, when they-"

His voice broke and he put on the 'Back Family Mask' he was taught by age five before continuing, "when they died, I was broken. Shattered even. I was filled with guilt and was out for revenge. Instead, I was put in Azkaban without a trial! And then the Dementors..." Sirius trailed offending a shiver, still staring unblinking into Harry's eyes. Lily's eyes.

Harry looked at him questionably for a moment before deeming the man to not be lying, then nodded sharply as the ground sped up beneath him.

Harry gaped for a moment, taking a few steps back and closer to the bed, then grabbed a hold on the edge of the bed as the floor started to spin faster than before.

Sirius, seeing Harry struggle to remain upright, quickly went to his side and helped him sit down. Seeing the fearful look directed at him, Sirius quickly went to reassure his godson.

"You can trust me, I swear I won't hurt you. Trust me Harry."

Harry nodded slowly, sitting down hesitantly, looking over the man in question. Harry didn't know why, but he felt as if he could truly trust the man, despite his appearance. The ground slowed and he watched his supposed godfather carefully, looking for any sign of danger or truthfulness in the man. He didn't trust the man yet, but he knew he could eventually.

"I have a godfather?" Harry asked quietly, deciding it would be best to learn more about the man before he received his trust.

"Yup," the convict said happily, winking at his godson again "that would be me."

"Why didn't I know before?" Harry asked in a hard tone, still looking for any reason for mistrust.

Sirius sighed and plopped himself down on the bed, beside Harry, "I was wrongly convicted for the murder of a man named Peter Pettigrew. I've been in Azkaban for the past twelve years."

Harry felt dread run through him, here he was, with a so called murderer, alone. A shiver ran up Harry's spine as he looked at Sirius again. The man truly looked like a corpse, tattoos lined his chest and he had a certain spark in his eyes. They were blue, Harry realized suddenly, as if that changes anything, if anything the sky blue of the man's eyes made him more creepy.

"Why would you murder Pettigrew?" Harry's voice came out small and squeaky, embarrassed, he looked down and attempted to make his hair cover his face.

Sirius watched his godson do this with interest and a small frown. He did the same thing Lily would do when embarrassed or ashamed, she hid herself from others. Slowly, he raised his hand to Harry's chin and grabbed it gently. He raised Harry's face up hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't scare the boy. He removed his hand and pushed his godson's raven hair out of his face, and tentatively smiled.

"Don't do that Harry," Sirius said, watching disappointingly as Harry's face heated and he began to looked down, but kept his head up. Nonetheless, Sirius grabbed the boys chin again and stared intently in till Harry met his gaze.

"Don't hide yourself around me."

Harry put all his effort into making his voice steady and strong, hoping to somehow sound bigger than the man. "Why should I, Black. I have every reason to hide from you. You could be a death eater, or maybe you just want me dead."

"Or maybe I want you to be safe so-"

"So you can bring me to Voldemort in one piece." Harry finished, glaring daggers at Black.

"Harry James Potter! I am your GODFATHER! I'm not going to give you to Voldy, I'm not a death eater, Im not Voldemort on polyjuice! I am your Godfather!" Sirius responded back angrily, his voice also fairly icy and condescending, reminding Harry of a certain Potions Professor.

"Well of course you're not Voldy on Polyjuice! If you were, you would've killed me already," Harry said matter-of-factly. Then added, "Actually you would've done your little routine first..." Harry trailed off, hoping the man would ask what the routine was. If he did, Harry could tell whether or not he had been to one.

Sirius' anger faded, and he played directly into Harry's hand, "What's his routine?"

"Well, first he would've taken me somewhere abandoned and ugly." Harry started, then added, "like the graveyard last year."

He watched Sirius' face for any sign of knowledge, instead he saw the man's face sink, as if he hoped Harry didn't ever have seen Voldemort.

"He would summon his Deatheaters, and ramble on and on about how much power he has, then he would probably start to talk more to me, and make hollow threats. And of course I'd be restrained. After he would try to tempt me, saying I could join him and be his right hand man. At the end, through, he would kill me with a flash of green, and I'd be gone." Harry finished, sounding as if he were talking about the whether, not how he had would die.

Sirius' blood ran cold. "Harry, how do you know this?"

Harry was surprised to hear the shock and dread in his voice. For a millisecond, hope flashed within him, maybe the man did care. "Voldemort needs me dead, so naturally he would have to see me to do that."

Sirius' heart sunk, he felt like he couldn't breath. How was it that his godson, his pup, had grown up so strong.

Harry watched the man and decided he wasn't a deatheater, and he probably wasn't going to hurt him in the near future, so instead he asked the same question Sirius hadn't answered before.

"Why would you murder Pettigrew?"

Sirius was hugely thankful for the abrupt topic change. "I didn't." A cheeky grin brightened the walking corpse's face.

"Why we're you _wrongfully convicted_ then?" Harry asked, voice lined with slight agitation.

"He was a traitor." Sirius spat, hatred filling him. "He sold your parents, James and Lily, to Voldemort."

Harry's eyes glazed over for a second, his brain thinking rapidly. If he spoke the truth, the full truth, Harry supposed he had reason to murder Pettigrew. If someone had given Ron and Hermione to Voldemort, he would avenge them too. Why wouldn't he, if he was truly his Godfather that ment he must of been close with his parents, meaning he would've been deeply affected by there deaths, and in turn be thirsty for the traitors blood.

 **Blood.**

Bloodlust filled Harry, and then it actually dawned in him. He was a Vampire. A bloodthirsty demon. A hated creature. He felt like throwing up. The sharp mantra saying "I'm a Vampire," circled through Harry's mind. Ignoring the strong urge to thrown himself off a cliff, Harry tried to stifle his hunger, or thirst, and replace it with any other feeling.

Sirius, watching his godson intently, begging to worry when he heard his breathing quicken to an erratic pace, and his face turn to one of absolute horror, he placed a hand lightly on Harry's arm.

Harry jumped a mile into the air and tensed at Sirius' unexpected touch. It felt as if everything had slowed and was being dragged through honey. He felt his heart beat thumping through himself, straining his ears to find any other noise rather than his own blood coursing through his veins, he broke the loud silence consuming the room.

"I'm a Vampire. A bloodthirsty, horrid monster."

Sirius would've given anything _-ANYTHING_ \- to take away the horrified and disgusted look on his godson's face. He rushed to attempt to soften the look on Harry's face.

"No! Don't ever say that! Don't ever think that! You're still the same Harry! Nobody will even care!" Sirius shouted at the distressed teen. Seeing his godson fail to consume his words, he slowly took Harry in his arms and held him steady against his chest.

"You're not a monster, Harry!" Sirius admonished quickly, in a soft but strict tone, as if daring Harry to say otherwise.

Harry shivered and leaned into the mans touch. He attempted to steady his breathing and relax, which was easier said than done, seeing that he was basically in a stranger's arms. He latched onto the feeling of care and love he felt being projected from his Godfather.

Harry quickly debated with himself, should he lean away? Did he trust the man? Is he lying?

Before he could answer any of his own questions, Harry felt it. The hunger. It coursed through his veins, demanding satisfaction. Even trying to think of anything else was painful. Harry gasped, the bloodthirst attempted to consume him for a moment before Harry pushed back, telling himself he wasn't hungry and he wasn't going to drink blood. As much as he tried, the thought didn't disgust him. The overwhelming hunger pooled in his stomach, leaving a painful ache, blowing out a single, quick pant, Harry decided he would ignore the hunger.

His stomach clenched as Sirius' words pierced through his thoughts.

"Harry?! Harry? You okay pup?" Sirius hadnt meant to say the nickname aloud, but he decided he liked the sound of it, and the way Harry's face heated when he heard had watched his Godson partially fail to acknowledge his words and start to tremble in his arms. He just hoped that Harry was alright, and not hurting himself by barricading himself inside.

Harry's stomach clenched again, more fiercely this time as he heard it, a second heart beat, added to the mantra of his own. Sirius' heartbeat. He swallowed nervously and tried to free himself from the thoughts of hunger, trying to consume him.

Harry looked up, into his godfathers eyes and said in a shaky voice,

"Sirius. I-I-I'm h-hungry." Harry's gaze was questioning and laced with terror.

Sirius' heart skipped a beat, realisation dawned on him, two thoughts coming at the same time. He first realized, for the seemingly first time that he had a newborn Vampire in his arms, one that was hungry. Secondly, he realized that his godson had just called him 'Sirius' for the first time, even before he was imprisoned baby Harry could only say "Paddy," which annoyed James to no end. Getting back to the matter at hand, Sirius met Harry's gaze and softly reassured him.

"Don't worry pup."

Harry felt Sirius tighten his arms around him and smiled, in spite of the situation, Harry was glad to have someone who seemed to care. He didn't respond, fearing his voice would shake again, and nodded into Sirius' bony chest. He could use some food as well, seeing as how bony the man was.

A plan blossomed in Sirius' mind and he smiled down at the still trembling boy. "Harry, Ill be right back, okay?" he questioned.

Harry nodded dumbly again as he felt his Godfather rise. He felt cold at the sudden loss of heat but held back the urge to show it. The escaped convict walked out of the room and out the front door. Harry's heart sped up in sudden worry, what if Sirius was leaving him?

Hesitantly, Harry stood and walked over to the window slowly, trying not to anger the ache in his stomach, and watched as a thin, but big and bear-like black dog sniffed the air. The dog tensed and walked across the yard before getting into a pouncing position. Harry watched with interest and idly wondered what he was doing.

The canine flew across the yard and grabbed a grey ball of fur. He bit into it quickly and the creature hung from the dog's jaws limp. Harry wanted to feel disturbed and sick, but couldn't, instead he felt a soaring feeling and the dull ache in his stomach deepened. Groaning, Harry wandered back into the bed, sat down, and waited for Sirius to return.

The front door screeched open than slammed shut and light footsteps treaded down the hall. Sirius finally stepped into the room with a large grey rabbit in hand and handed it over to Harry slowly. Harry trembled, but took it from Sirius.

"How do I, um, e-eat or, um dr-drink it?" Harry asked, heat traveling to his cheeks.

"It should be a natural reaction." Sirius responded with a raised eyebrow.

Harry hesitantly put the rabbit closer to his face and sniffed it. An exceedingly overwhelming hunger pulsed through Harry again. Without knowing he was doing so, he latched onto the rabbits neck and sucked. Adrenaline raced through Harry. He distantly felt the thick, warm liquid sliding over his tongue, but at the moment, all he could think about was devouring his meal.

Within a minute, the rabbit was sucked dry. Harry's lips were a bright red and the adrenaline faded along with the hunger. Harry suddenly felt sick though, he had been exactly like that man who turned him. Absolutely bloodthirsty and detached.

Sirius, who'd watched Harry with interest when feeding, and not a hint of disgust. He now watched as his Godson looked down, guilt drawn on his face, at the limp rabbit. He shuddered then held a hand to his mouth, as if ready to vomit. Harry took a deep breath then looked helplessly at Sirius.

"I'm a bloodthirsty monster." Harry finally said, breaking the tense silence.

"Harry! You are not! It's completely normal!" Sirius responded strictly.

"No, I'm not normal! I'm a VAMPIRE for fucks sake! A FUCKING VAMPIRE!" He shouted back at his Godfather. How could he be so calm? Harry had just fed off an innocent animal.

The self hatred in Harry's voice chilled Sirius to the core. He froze just as he was about to argue back. No, he finally decided, Harry doesn't need me to argue his case. He needs comfort.

Sirius walked forward, wrapped his arms around his shaking godson, and carried him back to the queen size bed in the corner of the room. They sat down as Harry buried his head into Sirius' chest and let out a sob. He was changed, turned, and never to be 'normal' again.

Harry felt long, bony arms, pull him in closer and tighter. The owner of those limbs was murmuring a soft and slow mantra of, "Everything will be okay Harry, I promise."

That was the only reassurance Harry needed for the time being, so he closed his eyes and melted in his Godfather's comforting arms, using his heartbeat as a lulliby, dragging him into sleep.

Sirius felt Harry truly relax then quickly fall into a restful sleep, he then looked to the muggle alarm clock and read the time, 11:02 AM. He smirked and leaned his head against the wall, falling into his own light sleep.

* * *

As the days passed slowly, Harry grew closer to his Godfather and began to trust him. They remained at the house, which Harry had learnt belonged to him, it was the second Potter cottage, and the smallest of the properties. They soon learned that Harry needed three servings of blood in the span of a week, and that blood lollies worked well as snack substitutes.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **A Couple Days Later**

"Harry!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen, "I made breakfast!"

"Coming." Harry yelled back, groggily climbing out of bed and walking the length of the hall, into the kitchen.

"Nice pajamas," Sirius said with a smirk as he studied his godson, who was thin and only wearing a pair of sweatpants.

Harry looked down and blushed lightly, nonetheless he took a seat at the counter, looked down at his plate and tried not to hurl. Sitting on his plate were three small dead birds, they were 'unfeathered' and newly dead. The thought of drinking blood still disgusted Harry, no matter how satisfying it may be. However, his stomach clenched in hunger once more and he latched down on the first bird and sucked slowly, savoring the taste.

Sirius sat next to his godson and began eating his seven egg omelet. Being starved for twelve years really added an appetite to the man, and he was slowly gaining weight. He couldn't care less about the new state of Harry, vampire or not, he loved him as he always did.

When they had finished eating in a comfortable silence, Sirius decided it was time to leave the house and head to Diagon Alley to get school supplies for Harry, and more food for the both of them. After taking a flask of polyjuice, they headed out.

 **. . .**

"I don't even know why were going, Hogwarts won't accept Vampires." Harry mumbled shamefully.

"Awe, Shut up pup. You're going back, and you will be fine. Ill be with you every step of the way." Sirius scolded before turning the street and and walking into Gringotts.

"Sirius, would mind grabbing my money for me? Ill be right back." Harry said, watching for his godfathers reaction. Sirius looked him over unsteadily and nodded once.

"Alright, we'll meet back here in half an hour," he said hesitantly, then leaned over and enveloped Harry into a quick hug, "be careful."

Harry nodded and hugged his godfather back before walking out of Gringotts. As soon as he was out of sight he pulled his spare money bag out of his pocket. It held roughly three hundred galleons. Harry quickly popped into the store to the left and was given permission to use the fire.

"Knockturn Alley."

He was thrown out of the fire and onto a dark street, and hesitated. Should he have told Sirius where he was going? No. He decided quickly, he needed to do this alone. He needed more info on what he was. He supposed he could ask Hermione, but hesitated again.

Was asking her really a good idea? For that matter, was telling either her or Ron what had happened a good idea? He loved his friends and was fairly sure they loved him; but—but what if they were thoroughly disgusted. He wouldn't judge them if they were, he himself was disgusted by what he was now. He quickly decide that once he was at Hogwarts he would tell no one.

Considering what they were being taught this year, Harry could easily picture their friendship with him turning into fear, into rejection.

A large lump arose in his throat and he sat down shakily on an old rusted bench, somehow feeling much lonelier now than he had ever felt since discovering he was a wizard. He wanted Sirius with him.

What would happen if they knew? Would his best friends in the world really turn against him? Sirius hadn't, but he was his godfather.

"Oh please, no," he whispered, wiping away the tear escaping down his cheek. He wouldn't be able to stand it if that happened.

Ron had been raised by wizards; he had probably grown up hearing all about vampires and—as far as Harry could tell—how they were Evil and Dark creatures; bloodthirsty; rabid; dangerous. But then again, so was Sirius! And he didn't hate him! Hermione … she'd avoided that, and she was smarter, and would judge character first; maybe she could see that he wasn't evil … but Harry wasn't certain. And that thought terrified him.

Harry walked into a store to his right and grabbed a book labeled, "Vampires: What You Need To Know", and read the introduction.

 _Vampires are highly dangerous Dark creatures_ , he read, his heart sinking deeper and deeper, _with something of a reputation in the Muggle world. They appear as regular human beings, though usually pallid, and like werewolves can be either born, or created through a bite. Vampires live on blood, which is sucked from their prey's necks by way of retractable fangs._

"Or bought at this store," Harry muttered, looking around, seeing there was indeed a shelf full of Dragon blood a few isles down.

 _Many myths about vampires' strengths and weaknesses abound even in the wizarding world. Vampires are physically stronger than humans—_

"I'm still human!" Harry half-shouted at the page, gaining strange looks from older customers in opposing isles. "I am!"

 _—but claims that religious artefacts, such as crosses, can ward them off are false, and garlic is toxic only in large quantities. They also will have newfound senses, such as greater vision in the dark-_

"Thats how that one guy was able to see me." Harry said slowly

 _\- and hearing will improve too, as well as a sense of other prey, if any animal or human are near they can sense them. Note that if they come in contact with any other creature, such as a Werewolf, they can smell the difference through blood. Humans will smell different than any other creatures on the earth, so will animals, because of the change in blood scent. Vampires will be attracted; or wanting to be near humans often because a humans scent is more appetizing. Vampires do, however, like werewolves, have severe adverse reactions to silver._

Good to know. He'd have to watch out for that.

 _They do not flee from the sunlight, but do prefer the night and have extremely good nocturnal senses. Vampires are extremely difficult to repel, and only trained vampire hunters should ever attempt to kill them._

Harry's mouth went bone dry and his eyes widened in horror. Vampire hunters? There were such things as vampire hunters? This was legal?

 _There are, however, mulitiple spells that can be used to defend yourself against a vampire attack, detailed below. Spells such as Stupify also be useful, although disarming is often pointless as the vampire's weapons are innate. It is however important to note that many vampires who were Turned from wizards, can and do use wands; in these cases disarming would help but not end the threat. Many are reminded to remember that unlike humans, Vampires have no ability to show compassion, and are vicious. If a vampire is deprived of blood for too long, they become physically weak akin to dehydration or starvation for humans, and can die_.

So, how long was 'too long', Harry thought wearily.

He read through the five different spells below. They all sounded pretty painful. Three of them resulted in a dead vampire. And the frightening thing was, they didn't look very difficult to learn.

He scanned through the text again, trying to take in the information, and this time saw something he didn't notice the first time—a footnote, located after the mention of Turning through a bite.

 _When a human is Turned, they lose their soul. The reason this is not like the result of a Dementor's Kiss is because the vampire is not the body; it is a Dark spirit that invades in the soul's place. Whilst memories are retained, the person that once resided is lost. Absolutely gone, commonly compared to death._

Harry read the tiny print of the footnote a dozen times before it sunk in.

"No," he whispered, eyes prickling again. "That—that can't be right."

He had no soul? No! Surely—surely he'd have been aware of losing it! But apparently not.

He'd lost his soul.

Harry reread the print once more before folding the book back down and heading over to the shelf of blood.

There were about seven dozen bottles, deciding they would be useful to have, especially at hogwarts, he bought four dozen vials of the blood. Ignoring the strange and reproachful look he was reviving from the shop keeper, he asked for them to be shrunk. He also decided to buy a series of vampire books that seemed to not be totally against vampires. Once everything was safely in his bag he flooed back to Gringotts and thought more about the book he had read.

He thought about the footnote again, he had lost his soul, it was gone; dead; never to be seen again. He was dragged back into reality when he saw a blonde man walking towards him; Sirius on polyjuice.

Not caring that about any more strange looks, Harry threw himself into his godfathers arms.

"Whats wrong pup?" Sirius questioned softly. Alarm bells sounded in him when he felt his godson jump into his arms, and hug him tightly.

Seeing as he got no answer from Harry, Sirius pulled himself away a little and looked down at his godson, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"Did someone hurt you? Where did you go?"

Harry shook his head, took a shaky breath, then started to speak quietly.

"Well, it turns out I no longer have a soul, and I'm no longer human-I'm a bloodthirsty; rabid; evil and dark creature." He said, then added, "Oh, Siri, did you know that there are vampire hunters, and of course that's legal, because I'm labeled as dark. There are people out there trained- _TRAINED_ to kill me! Voldemort is going to be having a 'Dead Harry' party soon. Oh, never mind, I forgot, I'm already dead! Remember! I have NO SOUL!"

Sirius paled and looked down again at his ranting godson who had tears in his eyes and was gulping nervously. Slowly, he brought his hand to rest on Harry's head and ruffled his hair.

"That is bull and you know it. Nobody will care, Harry. And besides you have me, you'll always have me." Sirius said, attempting to quell his distressed godson, then smirked and met Harry's eyes, "Did you just call me Siri? Where'd that come from?"

Harry shrugged, let go of his godfather, then said, "Where'd Pup come from?"

Sirius chuckled and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders before leading him down the street to get school supplies. Then quietly added, "You'll always have me Harry, don't forget that."

Harry smiled and leaned into his godfathers side before saying, "Thanks Siri, that means a lot."

Sirius smiled and squeezed Harry closer, savoring each moment with his godson, and wondering how he had ever lived without his pup.

They walked throughout Diagon Alley, grabbing all the supplies needed, before heading back to the Potter cottage and enjoying each others company.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **The Following Morning**

Harry woke up happily and climbed out of bed. He helped himself to a blood lolly then stalked down the hall to Sirius' room. It was 9:08 AM, and his godfather was still asleep. Thinking of a great way to wake him, Harry walked silently to the kitchen, grabbing a plastic cup he filled it with ice cold water, then walked back down to his godfathers room. Without hesitation, he started to pour the water directly onto his godfather's face.

"What the-" Sirius sputtered, sitting up, shaking his head of water, causing find wet hair to slap him in the face.

Harry rushed to put on a face of innocence as his godfather turned to Harry with a look of pure shock.

"Harry?" He asked in question.

Harry stifled his laugh, backed out of the room, then threw the plastic cup at his Godfather's feet.

"Ill get you Harry!" Sirius roared happily at his godsons retreating figure. Harry had just randomly pranked him. Sirius thought he could've laughed for ages, Harry was finally comfortable with him. Grinning widely, he followed Harry out into the kitchen, where he held out two slices of jellied toast for his wet godfather.

Beaming at his godson, he took them happily after flicking excess jelly at him. Harry laughed and unsuccessfully ducked, the jelly found his hair and slid down his face. And so the day began.

The rest of the day continued in a similar fashion. They lounged around in the house flicking anything wet or sticky at one another in till they called a truce at lunch.

Of course, the truce it didn't last for ten minutes.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Morning of September 1st**

"Hey Siri?" Harry questioned lightly, "You said I'll always have you, right?" The thought of leaving his godfather made him sick, he was going to need somebody who knew what he was now.

"Of course. Why?" The fearful tone in his godson's voice sounded the alarm bells in Sirius' head.

"Do you think that Padfoot could come with me, to Hogwarts, I mean?" He strived to keep his voice steady, and project an air of indifference.

Sirius pondered how to answer. One one hand, he would love to accompany his Godson, keep him from harm and show him compassion and love, and what having a family felt like. But on the other hand, if someone found out, he would be taken away again, and never to see Harry again. He looked at his Godson and was taken back by the small flickers of hope swimming in the green eyes. Hesitantly, he answered the question.

"If you get permission, I'll come with you. But you have to promise me one thing. . ." Sirius stated, then continued, "Nobody can know who I truly am."

Then he finally added, "You can't call me Padfoot, snuffles should work though."

Harry nodded and beamed up at his godfather. He wasn't going to be alone! Harry looked over his godfather happily and realized how much the man had changed.

Sirius was still very thin, but he didn't look like a walking corpse anymore. His face had been filled a bit more, revealing sharp cheek bones and bright blue eyes. He was clean, instead of dirty like used to be, and he seemed to always glow in happiness. His hair was shoulder length and thick, not greasy, snd no longer grimy and gross looking.

"Thanks Siri!" He gave his godfather a fleeting hug, than rushed to grab his trunk and say goodbye to Hedwig. Seeing as he was most likely bringing Snuffles, he couldn't bring a second pet.

* * *

 **.oO-Oo.**

 **Kings Cross station**

Harry sat at a bench, waiting for the train to come, with Snuffles' head in his lap. They had gotten a letter from Dumbledore approving Harry's choice of pet, saying that he might need the extra protection this year, from a Dangerous and Dark man named Sirius Black. That comment made both Harry and Sirius break into a round of howling laughter.

"HARRY, HARRY! Harry mate, where have you been?"

Harry turned and caught sight of Ron, after giving Snuffles a reassuring pat on the head he turned toward the oncoming Weasleys. He felt dread run through him momentarily, and hoped they didn't notice his change. No- how could they, his appearance didn't change. And besides, the Weasleys wouldn't hate him. Right? His breath caught in fear, and then he decided that he didn't care, he had Sirius now. But of course he still cared, Ron was his best friend.

Sensing his fear, Snuffles rubbed his head against Harry's hand as he stood up beside Harry.

"Harry, mate? What's with the grim?" Ron asked, looking at Snuffles in slight fear.

Rolling his eyes, but smiling, he scratched Snuffles head, "He's my new pet Ron, He's named Snuffles."

The rest of the Weasleys caught up and took reproachful looks at Snuffles, although not commenting on the dog.

"Harry dear, how was your holiday?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes scanned his form and smiled, Harry seemed to not be starved this year. "Did you have enough to eat?"

Harry swallowed and reminded himself to breath and calm down. Snuffles licked his hand, trying to be comforting. Harry then put on an easy smile and said, "Holiday was great Mrs. Weasley, and I definitely had enough to dr-eat."

His stomach flopped nervously as he realized his slip, almost saying drink instead of eat. He frowned for a second, then resumed smiling. They conversed amongst themselves in till the train arrived, happily catching up.

Harry and Ron met up with Hermione then set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were Fullerton for the one at the very end of the train. This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window.

As they sat down, Snuffles sniffed the man, whining he layed in Harry's lap, looking protective, and staring at the man. Harry quirked and eyebrow questionably at Snuffles.

 _The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizards robes that had been darned in several places._

Harry looked over at the man in question and took a long inhale through his nose, making sure the man wasn't a threat. Instead of the regular human scent Harry had been accustomed to, he smelt a sharp scent of wolf. Harry slid further down the bench and looked at Snuffles questionably again. Snuffles cocked his head to the side, climbed over him, then sat in between Harry and the man.

Harry nodded thankfully at his dog, then decided to listen to Hermione.

"R.J. Lupin." She told Ron.

Suddenly, the man jumped up, he didn't acknowledge anyone. Snuffles growled threatingly at the man, raised his hackles, then positioned himself in front of Harry. Ron and Hermione exchanged quick looks with Harry, curiously about his dog, no doubt. Instead of answering his friends upcoming questions, his blood ran cold and he froze.

R. J. Lupin then took a deep breath through his nose than said, "Vampire."

* * *

 **You want more? Review and I might add another chapter and turn it into a full length fic... But if you're happy just hanging on the cliff, by all means, don't review. :) (Love you guys! Please review!)**


End file.
